Gate latches have been in common use for untold years. Such latches come in various functional types. Those that allow the gate to swing only in, those that allow the gate to swing only out and those that allow it to swing in either direction. Latches may be operable to open the gate from one or the other or both sides.
Most desirable in the modern gate latch is an automatic latching. That is, it should positively latch upon the gate swinging into its closed or shut position. It is also highly desirable in a gate latch that provisions be made for locking the gate and latch. This is especially advantageous and may often be required under local law, for example in gates helping to enclose outdoor swimming pools or other areas where access by children could be dangerous.
One example of a bi-directional gate latch is U.S. Pat. No. 1,177,487 issued to J. A. Clements in 1916. That latch is automatic and bi-directional. It may not, however, be locked. It is also of the type, shared by many gate latches, which may be opened by an intelligent dog or other pet or by a small child. Further, latches such as the Clements latch, are complex and difficult to manufacture and install and would be expensive to manufacture and difficult to mount.
The present invention provides a gate latch that is automatic and lockable and which overcomes one or more of the disadvantages of prior latches and yet achieves many of the desired features for gate latches. The gate latch of the present invention further may be easily and economically manufactured, installed and used.